Amourshipping one-shot:Last Christmas at Kalos
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Ash Ketchum, who had won the Kalos League, celebrating his last Christmas in Kalos. Serena don't want him to leave so she decide to confess her feeling. will she success or failed badly? Amourshipping one-shot. Sorry for bad summary writting.


disclamier I didn't own pokemon

and I'm a , sorry if This Fanfic is not your favourite,ok? 'I'm looking at other shippings shippers'

This is story supposed to be upload last year christmas but I forget, now I add some new things to make it interesting. And sorry for post this even now is June :p

* * *

 **Last Christmas at Kalos, Ash's and Serena's last holiday together**

The world of Pokemon...

A world that filled with many amazing creature we call as...Pokemon! We play with them, we train with them and they are our best friends. Some use them for evil but some use them for good and justice.

Now, in the centrel City of Kalos Region, Luminous City. The city is full with people as Christmas is coming. Even the traffic is getting worst. But no one even complaining about it.

In a street, there is a Raven hair boy, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu on his shoulder and a blond, short hair girl, Serena Yvonne, are walking on the street as they heading to Pokemon Centrel after sending their two friends back to home.

18 days before leaving...

'I can't believe that this will be my last Christmas holiday in Kalos, it had been so fun travel at here and I will miss all those time' said Ash.

'Pi~ka' said Pikachu, as he agree of Ash.

'Huh? Serena, are you ok?' Said Ash.

'...' She didn't answer Ash.

'Hello? Serena? Serena Yvonne?' Said Ash, while making a funny face to grab Serena's attention.

'Huh? What is it Ash?'

'You been so quiet today, is something wrong?'

'No...it just that I can't believe that our journey had over...It so fast, it feels like yesterday you just invited me to travel with you'

'I know...'

''giggles' and I can't believe that YOU, Ash Ketchum, had become the Kalos Champion!'

'Me too...I finally won one league...finally...'

'Too bad, you had to leave...' said Serena while looking at the road to avoild letting Ash saw her tears.

3 weeks ago, after Ash and the gang defeat Team Flare and foiled their plan, Ash beat Alain and Diantha in Kalos League, become the Kalos Champion. Everyone happy with Ash's victory but Serena, on the other hand, know that her adventure with Ash had come to an end, a ended chapter of her with her long time best friend and crush, Ash. Of course she will feel sad, HER love will be gone as soon as the Christmas holiday ended and fly back to Kanto and leave her again, without sensing her feeling.

'...' Ash is looking at Serena, as he know that she is crying.

What? Surprised that Ash Ketchum know and felt bad? Well,duh! Ash might act Dense during the journey but that's because he just overfocus on his goal only. In inside, he knows that Serena like him but he too overfocus to become Pokemon Master. But during the Kalos Journey, he had shown that he cared and like her, like: When Shauna said that the 'reasons' Serena like Ash and Serena blushed, Ash even sweatdrop(if you look carefull and detail on that episode, you might see Ash actually sweatdrop,why?(maybe I just imagine it)) trying act like a stupid 'on my opinion'. Or told Miette that HE will support Serena to win and even shout her name so loud than Clemont or Bonnie to cheer her up. But he never brave enough to tell her.

'How about Let's go get some presents for Christmas before night fall,ok?' Said Serena, trying to make herself feel happy.

'Sure...' Said Ash

* * *

Pokemon Centrel, Serena's room...

After bought all the stuffs she want to give, Serena lay on her bed don't want to face the fact Ash is leaving.

'Tell me this is just a bad dream and it will never happen' thought Serena, 'but who am I kidding? He will leave no matter what...Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...Serena Yvonne, YOU'RE A STUPID!' as she smack a poor pillow onto her bed.

Suddenly, Serena thought of something.

'What if I make him my Boyfriend. Then he will- No...No...this is wrong...his home is at Kanto, I can't be so greedy...' as she decide to do something to make sure her heart will calm from sadness, 'how about I just confess to him, no matter what the result is, I WILL BE READY! Even if he rejected, I'll move on.'

Meanwhile...

Ash's room...

Ash is laying on his bed motionless, and quietly. He kept thinking about the stuff Professor Oak told him last night.

'... 'close his and start to remember last night event,'

Flashback:

Professor Oak: 'Ash, We all proud of you'

Ash: 'Thanks Prof! By the way, why are you calling?'

Professor Oak: 'I want to tell you that a region call, Alola, Will begin their Pokemon League within a year, wasn't it great? I know you'll want to take part in it so I had booked you the plane to there after you come back.'

Ash: 'What?!'

Professor Oak: 'Huh?'

Ash: 'No...it just...I'm too happy about...'fainted and weak fake smile' Thanks, goodbye Prof...'

End of Flashback'

The truth is that Ash didn't want to leave Kalos, in fact, He want to live at here. But he know he can't just moved to here and leaving his mother at Pallet Town. But he don't want to leave Kalos, leave all his Kalos friends and...leave Serena...

'What should I do now?' Said Ash with a sad tone.

* * *

A week later...

11 days before leaving...

Today is the day, the day of Christmas!

Everyone Ash and Serena know are gathering at Serena's house for Christmas Party, host by Serena's mother, Grace.

Everyone had fun and enjoy the party very much, even Alain, the 'lone wolf' join in the game of snowball fight. Bonnie tried to find Clemont a wife (like usual) by asking some of their female friends to marry Clemont and of course end up with Clemont grab her with his 'Aipom arm'. Miette try to tease Serena for not confess to Ash yet and end up being tease by Serena saying that she at least wore Ash's cloth and do anything close to him unlike her, leaving the girls to laugh together. Sawyer then challange Ash for a rematch before Ash leave, and end up being beat by Ash with only using Greninja and wipe out his whole party, the two then shaked hand and promise to battle again in the future.

When it's time to open presents, everyone gather around and start to get their presents.

Clemont got a book of 'How to get a wife', and of course it from Bonnie. Bonnie receive a Pikachu doll, Shauna got a beautiful dress, Trevor got a new camera, Tierno get a pair of new shoes and the list goes on.

'Wow, I got a pair of new gloove.' Said Ash

'You like it?' Said Serena

'Thanks Serena! Open yours'

'Ok' said Serena while open her present,'What the?!' said Serena as she open her presnt only to found out it is a beautiful pendent

'You like it?'

'It must costs a lot'

'It is, so promise me you will always wear it'

'I will, Thanks Ash!'

'Glad that you like it!'

While their Pokemons are opening their presents, Serena decide to tell Ash her feeling.

'Um...Ash...Can We have a talk?' Said Serena while holding her hands together.

'Sure!' Said Ash while opening a box of cookie, 'What is it?'

'Um...You see...I want to tell you that...'

Ash know where this will be going so he decide to quiet and just listen.

'When start my journey...I only want to find and see you again...but then you help me to find out my dream to become a Performance and help me with it...' said Serena while blushing

'...'

'You see...after I become second on the Master Class...I realized that what I also want...' Said Serena while trying stay calm, 'You helped me and Fennekin-I MEAN, Braixen to believe us and help me catch and train with Pancham and even helped me and Sylveon to...' As she realized that she already off the topic.

'...'

'What I want to say is...I...I...' Said Serena as her heartbeat become really fast.

'...' as Ash is blushing and his heartbeat become really fast too.

'I...I...Who am I fooling at?' Said Serena as she cry and run out through the back door, 'I'm a idiot! Making a fool in front of Ash!'

'Serena! Wait!' Siad Ash as he chase after Serena, 'Damn it! I'm sooooooooo Dumb! Why didn't I confess to her first?'

'Ash! Wait!' Said Clemont as he and the others heard and surprised of Serena and Ash sudden event.

* * *

Lakeside near a park...

Serena is crying. She felt that she is a big loser for telling Ash all of those thing but still can't confess to him.

'I'm stupid! Why do I think Ash will love a girl that didn't even have the courage to tell him. I'm a big Stupid!'

'Serena!' as Ash found and run near her.

'Ash...'

'Serena, look I-'

'I know...I know...I shouldn't run off like that' said Serena as she cut off Ash, 'I want to tell you that I Love You...But I can't...' She didn't realized that she had told him that she Love him.

'Well the truth is...' as Ash kiss Serena's lips

'What the?!' Thought Serena.

Ash kiss her, she want to push him away but she don't want to. She felt that she might be melt and crushed into million pieces.

'The truth is...I love You too!' Said Ash while blushing and holding Serena's hands.

'R-really?' Said Serena.

'Yes...but I was to focus on Kalos that I-' said Ash as Serena kiss him.

'Don't need to tell me if you can't, as long you love me, I'll be fine...'

'So...does that make you my Girlfriend?'

'Of course! My Ash...'

When they return to the party, everyone are shocked that Ash is holding Serena's hand. Some of them even teased them but soon after everyone happy that they are a couple now.

But nothing long last...

* * *

A week more later...

minute before leaving...

After spent their last week together, it's time to said goodbye.

'So...this goodbye...' Said Ash with sad face.

'Pika...' trying to console Ash.

'I guess so...' Said Serena, who is holding no to cry.

'The Plane to Kanto had arrived. All passangers please get on the plane!'

'Well...Goodbye...'

'Take care Ash...'

'Umm...You too...'

The plane had take off...Leaving Serena at the Airport. She cry and sad that the week didn't last long. That was until she found a letter is stuff in her bag.

'It's from Ash...' As she open to read it.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _When you read I know we are already apart, I know it is sad. But I wantyou to keep chasing your dream and never give up. I hope the next time I return to Kalos, You're the Kalos Queen. And I won the Alola League. I know this is sad but please believe that we will meet again and someday in the future, we'll be together and nothing will stop us! Just like how we meet again. I'll return, I promise you._

 _From Ash_

'Ash...' as all her Pokemons try to cheer her up, 'thanks guys...You know what? Ash is right! I must continue to chase my dream and believe in fate that we reunite. Let's go everyone! We got some Showcase practise to do!' As all her Pokemons nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile...

On the Plane...

The sight of Luminous City had gone far...Ash start to cry...

'Pikapi...Pika!'

'Thanks Buddy! You know what? After we arrived at Alola, We'll write a letter to Serena and tell her about and all our journey there'

'Pika!'

'Serena...Thank you for all your support...one day...I'll be back...and find you again...We will...' Thought Ash as the sight of Kanto is already can be seen.

'Thank you...' said both trainers to the sky as they hope the other to be happy.

* * *

And that's th Fin of this. The Kalos League episode will coming this month, it sad that XYZ will end soon or later. And let just hope the writter make Ash and Serena together (or I will kill them for sure). Give me comment on how to improve my 'story writing' because I 'm worst in it and paranoid. And to Other 'Shippings's Shippers', I hope you guys stop saying that 'Ash is just 10's, he can't in romance with Serena' or 'Only Pokeshipping is true' or stuff like that. Maybe in Pokemon anime world, 10 years old mean grow up and they never count age after that (my theory actually), and if he is really 10, you guys's shipping is also fake and cannot be really. It our freedom to support our own shipping like you guys. so please (mainly to my classmate) stop teasing or saying that the shipping they don't suppoet suck, it's our freedom tosupport our own shipping.

for now thanks! :)


End file.
